The Off Switch
by fandggf3026
Summary: This story takes place at the end of "Bring it On." What if Elena killed Liz, Caroline didn't get there in time. What would've happened? She's seek comfort in Klaus. She'd go to him- only to find him with Haley. What would she do? She'd have no one left. Until Elena appears and "helps" her by ruining her, ruining her light. How would Klaus get his Caroline back? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, sorry I haven't been writing alot lately. -shrugs- but anyway I don't know how this will turn out, maybe it'll be a story, maybe a one-shot. This takes place at the end of the episode "bring it on" and elena kills carolines mother, caroline does not save her. Anyway please enjoy!**

* * *

~_flashback~_

_"I'm shutting this down right now." Liz stated._

_"Liz, please? Why don't you just stay and have a drink?" Elena begged, annoyed._

_"Elena, take your hand off me." Liz demands_

_"Either you have a drink... Or I will." Elena says, her eyes darkening and veins emerging._

_Liz pulls her hand away, freeing herself for only a second before Elena grabs her by her throat running upstairs into an empty room with her speed._

_"I guess you picked the second option then?" Elena smirks as her eyes once more grow dark and her fangs emerge, sinking them into her throat, before pulling away abruptly and attempting to cough up the blood._

_"vervain." Elena hisses, "since I have no other use for you..." Elena grins before easily snapping her neck._

_Liz then falls to the floor, dead._

_Upon hearing this crack Caroline's eyes widen flashing upstairs,as Stefan follows behind her, and seeing her mothers dead body on the floor gasping and lunging at Elena before Stefan quickly holds her back._

_"How could you?! How could you?!" Caroline screams at her, squirming in Stefan's arms._

_"Didn't we already establish I have no emotions anymore?-that I don't care?" Elena smirks before flashing out the door and leaving the party._

_Stefan let's her go as she falls to the floor in her knees sobbing and holding herself. Stefan stands behind her, unsure of what to do as he has never actually comforted Caroline before._

_" Caroline- I- I'll go get her and call Damon.." states as he numbly flashes out of the room, leaving Caroline on the floor sobbing and gripping her mothers hand, trying to receive some response._

_She needed **him** as much as she didn't want to admit it, she needed Klaus. She yearned for his comfort, his arms around her, his comforting smell of leather and nature._

_So slowly she stood up, tears streaming down her face and knees shaking, she tiredly walks to her car, getting in._

_~flashback over~_

* * *

Those past events kept running through her mind as she drove, her hands clutching the wheel tightly and her knuckles turning white. Though, she attempted to distract herself.

She thought about what Klaus would do and say once she told him, things like that, she was hurting and tears would not stop streaming down her cheeks, causing her eyes to become puffy and red.

She had been letting her walls down lately, with Klaus. Truth was she was scared, scared to come second to someone else, just like she was with everyone else.

Though Klaus had sent Tyler away, she soon enough realized she did not truly care for him, she was also second to him, to haley. She hoped Tyler and that little wolf-slut were having a dandy time.

The problem with Caroline was that she loved to much only to come second to someone else, usually Elena. She was sick of it, always being compared to her, always being left behind for her, just as Stefan did just a short while ago. She was tired of it, but she knew Klaus wouldn't do that, Elena was no use to him anymore, no doppelgänger blood, no hybrids. Which leads her to the question why was he really still here? And her only answer was herself.

It caused her to smile, if only a little. Maybe that was it. Maybe Klaus was the one, the one who'd choose her first, the one who'd love her for eternity, the one who would be waiting at the altar.

She didn't know right now, but she did know she wanted to be in his arms.

Caroline blinked away tears as she parked the car getting out and walking up to the mansion, knocking

**Caroline POV~**

I knocked on the door and wrapped my arms around myself, tears continuing to stream down my face. I stood there for a while waiting. He should have answered the door by now. Where else would he be!?

I grab my phone that was in my pocket and call him, I faintly hear the ringing inside. I frown, deciding to go inside. I open the door which was unlocked and step inside looking around.

"Klaus?" I call shakily.

Nothing. I walk further into his mansion looking around. I turn my head abruptly towards the source of a strange sound. Moaning. Why do I hear moaning? I bite down on my lip as it starts to tremble. It-it's probably Rebekah, right? She probably got bored, she's with some guy- I hope.

I stumble upstairs towards the noise and call again "k-klaus?"

The moaning abruptly stops. I hear some mumbling and soon klaus stumbles out of the room, shirtless, making sure to close door.

"Caroline? What are you doing here?" He asks nervously as if he was caught for doing something bad.

I don't speak, I don't know what to think, did he- was he? I don't know! I just stand there staring at him.

The door then swings open again catching my attention as a smirking Haley struts out, wearing nothing but klaus' shirt.

"sweetheart, I can explain-" he starts.

The crying begins again as I manage to say "there's no-nothing to explain."

I turn around and flash out of there as quickly as I can. I have no one left! No one cares.

I get in my car and start driving but not long before the tears start blinding my sight, I have no choice but to park on the side of the road and calm down.

I can't take this anymore, I can believe Klaus actually- I can't. My breathing hitches and I hide my face in my hands crying.

I sit in my car sobbing for what seems like forever before I heard the car door open and someone sit in the passenger seat. I look up- Elena.

I glare daggers at my ex-best friend as she smirks at me.

"You followed me!?" I asked outraged.

she rolls her eyes before replying "yes, I saw everything. I know just the thing that can help you Caroline."

"what are you talking about! I hate you! You killed my mother! Why would I want your help!" I glare.

Elena rolls her eyes once more before saying "Just turn it off care, it's easy and maybe you'll stop your whining." She smirks.

I freeze, thinking about it. What's left for me? And wouldn't it be easier? To just not feel. Have fun like Elena did today, to forget?

"So?" She asks grinning.

I look her in the eyes and nod.

Elena smirks as I close my eyes and turn it all off.

And it's easy.

Its like this switch in your mind, I just turn it off, and I suddenly feel nothing anymore, no sadness, no despair, no hatred, and most importantly- no feelings for klaus.

I grin widely as I turn to Elena.

"I'm hungry." I smirk making Elena's grin widen.

She flashes out of the car and to my side, opening the floor and holding out her elbow. I loop my arm through hers and kick the door closed with my heel.

We run to the next town, laughing and talking. Why was I mad at Elena again? Oh yea she killed my mom, well it's not really her fault. My mom was being her usually bitchy self and Elena just wanted a drink but of course my mother was on vervain, it was her own fault, I mentally shrug.

Elena elbows me, gesturing to a man talking on his phone across the street. It was the perfect situation. No one was around, I grin at her.

"He's mine." I stated and saunter across the street and grin at him.

He raises an eyebrow before looking me over and smirking- typical. He quickly hangs up and smirks at me.

"hey the-" he starts.

I look him in the eyes, pupils dilating, compelling him.

"You will not scream or move." I demand as the man freezes.

I grin and wink at Elena before bending the mans head to the side and digging my fangs into his neck, drinking his blood.

I drain him dry and drop his carcus to the floor smirking as I lick my lips.

I forgot how good blood tasted.

* * *

**That's it for chapter one, if you enjoyed it please review any questions and suggestions. **

**~melzie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the followers and reviews on the first chapter! Please continue with this one! If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to ask! This will be a Klaus chapter.**

**BEWARE- Klaus will throw things.**

**On to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**No POV~**

Klaus roared with anger as Caroline ran out. He reached for the nearest item, a lamp, and flung it across the hall where is shattered to the floor breaking into small pieces.

" I suggest you leave before I rip your heart out of your chest." he spits out at Haley through his teeth.

Haley rolls her eyes before slipping on her pants and strutting out of the mansion with a feeling of accomplishment.

Klaus screamed with anger as he knotted his fingers in his hair growling with rage.

**Klaus POV~**

Why was I stupid enough to sleep with that horrid woman!?

I truly ruined it with Caroline, she would never forgive me now. I've lost her forever, all over this stupid mistake.

I glare as I walk over to the small bar and pour myself a glass of scotch. I take a large gulp, the alcohol burning my throat and warming my stomach.

Over all I was still concerned for her, she seemed to be crying even before she saw what I did. I placed the cup next to me and reached for my phone easily dialing Stefan's number.

"Klaus? Is Caroline with you? Is she okay?" He asks quickly.

"No... well she was here before, but she left. What happened to her?" I ask impatiently.

"She-She didn't tell you? I thought she would've. Why didn't she? And why did she leave so quickly?!" Stefan asks suspicious.

I sigh and reply "I've made a mistake, and she left abruptly before I could ask."

"What did you do klaus?" Stefan asks slowly.

"I slept with haley." I mutter as I pick up my cup and take another large sip.

"Tyler's Haley? Why the hell would you do that?!" Stefan demands.

"I was at first attempting to get information about Katerina out of her, enough about my mistake!" I say mad and impatient. "What happened to Caroline?!"

Stefan sighs sadly and replies "Elena killed her mother tonight."

I yelled outraged, and tighten my grip on the cup until it shatters.

I hang up quickly.

But,

Why was Caroline coming to me?

Surely she'd go to someone else? Maybe one of the Salvatore brothers? That witch friend? Or the human?

Why me? Was she finally going to accept the fact that I fancy her and could she even fancy me back?

After what I'be done. I doubt it anymore.

My phone rings again, I groan seeing it was Stefan.

"What?!" I ask mad at myself.

" You hung up, and I didn't inform you that we can't find either Elena or Caroline." he states.

" And what would you like me to do Stefan?!" I yell.

" You actually love her don't you?" He asks cautiously.

"I've messed it up, I have no chance so what does it matter?!" I ask

"Well she went to you." He replies

" Yes Stefan! Only to find me in bed with that harlot!" I yell back.

Stefan sighs, "Well right now we need to find her before she does something she'll regret- we need to find both of them."

"I can't do anything about that. Stop calling me, leave me to my misery." I say and hang up.

I glare at the broken cup on the floor, glasses are over rated I think as I walk over to the bar and grab the bottle. I sit on the piano bench and take a long sip, burning my throat.

Why do I have to feel this way? Why did I fall for Caroline? Why do I love he so much? Why does it hurt so much that I messed up?

Why do I feel regret?

This girl, this amazing girl, this ray of light in my life -she makes me feel so many things, she pushes me to be my best. I have a need to please her, to make her proud of me, I suppose it was so she could one day forgot all the monstrous things I've done and actually love me.

But that's all over. I've hurt her so much, I've messed it all up. And by messing that up I've hurt not only her but myself.

I've tried telling myself that love is for the weak, that I should not feel this way. Love is a weakness all my enemies could use against me.

I despise feeling this way.

I despise feeling love.

But love, it makes me a better man. And no matter how hard I've tried I can't stay away from Caroline. She is my everything only in this short period in which I met, her I've already fallen in love with her.

And Caroline, today, she looked to me for comfort... Was she finally facing the fact that she might want me back, the fact that she wanted more, was she finally going to let me love her?

Possibly.

But of course I messed it up.

Mikael was right. I am worthless, I am a monster. No one could love me. No one would ever love me.

Why had I even tried? I should've known this would be the conclusion.

I messed up.

I don't deserve love, and I will never in a million years ever deserve Caroline.

**NO POV~**

Klaus raised his head, a tear streaming down his cheek. It angered him. He wiped it away quickly and stood up walking to his small bar and grabbing a bottle taking large gulps.

It burned his throat and he drank but as he continued it felt good. His feelings felt numb if only for a while.

Klaus drank until he forgot who Caroline was, forgot that he was a man in love, forgot that he had made a horrible mistake.

Soon enough Klaus passed out, sitting at the piano bench where he was previously drunkly, playing songs. His head rested atop the piano with the bottle clutched tightly in his hand, as well as others scattered around the floor.

Tomorrow when he would wake, he would receive a horrible hangover and his feelings, now numb to him, tomorrow eating at him till he was nothing.

* * *

**Thats it for this chapter, two in a day be happy. **

**I apologize that it was short, I wanted this chapter to be only about klaus and his feelings.**

**Please review?**

**I really appreciate all of them! **

**If you have any suggestions or questions feel free to state them! **

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Melzie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites and followers! I'm ecstatic! The reason I've been writing so much is because it's spring break. My school resumes Monday. But I will try to post a lot. Anyway...**

**Onto the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Caroline POV~**

I watched Elena as she drained some random woman dry of blood, dropping her to the floor and kicking her towards the small pile of bodies we had made.

I had been leaning against a tree thinking.

Klaus was right- I wanted to travel.

I grinned at the thought, Elena wiped her mouth and turned towards me.

"I'm getting bored, what now? I'm thinking dancing! Or drinking!" She grins

"Nah, Lena, this town is boring. I wanna travel." I announce

Elena raises an eyebrow thinking about it before quickly grinning. "You're right, this town sucks. I'm in. But care, once Stefan and Damon find out we wanna leave, they'll stop us or, and when they find out about you turning it off..." She trails of rolling her eyes.

"I actually don't care." Caroline smirked at her little joke.

Elena laughed lightly before replying "I think we can get them to leave us alone long enough for us to get the hell out of here. Call them, act depressed like- I don't know- tell them you caught me and you need help, and while they're coming we grab our stuff and go."

I nod and grab my phone, quickly dialing Stefan's number.

"Caroline! You're okay, we still haven't found Elena." He rushes out.

"I tracked her down and snapped her neck" replied lifelessly.

"Okay, good, me and Damon will come find you. Where are you?" He asks.

"I followed her to the next town, we're some where in the woods, I don't know."

He sighs and replies "Okay well find you guys, if she wakes up snap her neck and call me." He demands.

"Okay, talk to you then." I hang up.

Elena grins and loops her elbow with mine, we run with our speed to my car and hop in. I smirk at her and start driving.

I think I've never been this happy, it was all over, the sadness, the jealousy, the regret, the anger, and- yes- the unspeakable lust towards a certain hybrid.

I drove as fast as I could manage and parked in front of the Salvatore house while Elena ran out quickly.

"Be right back!" She grins and runs inside.

I tap my fingers on the steering wheel humming softly waiting for her to come back. I think about the places we could go, the bars, the drinks (two types), the guys, the dancing- Its gonna be awesome!

Elena soon enough comes out with a duffel bag over her shoulder.

"Figure out where we're going yet?" She asks as she throws the bag in the back and sits down.

I shrug and start to drive to my house. Elena turns on the radio and "We are never ever getting back together" by Taylor Swift comes on. Elena starts singing and I look at her weirdly but soon enough we turn the radio volume higher and sing along, even if we were off key on the "WEEEEE" parts.

I frown as my phone vibrates, Elena picks it up.

"It's Stefan." She says trolling her eyes.

"Then ignore it" I say as I pull up in front of my house. "Be right back!" I grin at her.

I run up to my door quickly unlocking it and walking upstairs to my room. I grab a bag from my closet and pack it with my clothes, shoes, and toiletries. I grab a smaller bag grabbing my passport and credit cards along with some money my mom had hid in a box in her room.

I grin widely as I look around the room making sure there was nothing left that I need, but my eyes stopped at a piece of paper on my nightstand. It was the drawing Klaus had made for me. I rolled my eyes and walked towards it picking it up. Why had I kept it? It doesn't matter. I look at it one last time before ripping it to pieces and throwing them on the floor.

Once I make sure I have everything I grab my bags and run outside, throwing them in the back seat before sitting back down in the drivers seat.

"Overpack much?" She teases raising an eyebrow.

"Hey-I only packed what was nessecary." I say back.

Elena rummages through my bag and looks back at me, "and your curling iron is nessecary?" She counters.

"Yes!" I say grinning sheepishly.

She rolls her eyes playfully ask I start the drive to the airport.

"We still don't know where we're going." She stated

"Hmm London? Or Paris? Or Milan" I say thinking.

"Hmm Milan, one of the shopping capitols of the world" she grins.

"Perfect, you have your passport right?" I ask and she nods reaching into her purse and waving it in the air.

"I can't believe we're actually getting out of here, no more Stefan-Damon drama." She annouces smirking.

I nod in agreement, this will be good for me-fun.

My phone buzzes again and I roll my eyes, knowing it was either Stefan or Damon. Elena groans over dramatically.

"They called like five times while you were packing!" She says annoyed

"Then lefts answer them, we're already to far for the them to stop us" I say.

She grins and hands me the phone "It's Damon." She announces.

I roll my eyes and grab the phone pressing the "answer" button.

"Blondie! Where the hell are you?" He asks pissed.

I roll my eyes before replying "Driving to the airport."

"What?" He asks furious.

"I said we're going to the airport." I repeat smirking.

Elena grabs the phone from me and holds it up to her ear "Hi Damon!" She annouces before quickly handing the phone back to me laughing.

"Elena? What the hell are you doing?!" He yells.

"Do I really need to repeat this a third time Damon?" I ask

"Caroline? What the hell are you doing? Aren't you mad at Elena!She killed your mother, bring her back!" He yells.

"Unfortunately, I don't care. We just wanna get out of that stupid town, so were going on a little trip." I say grinning.

" What do you mean you don't care- You turned it off- Didn't you?!" he demands.

"Yep... Damon sorry but we just got to the airport and we have to go now so bye!" I smirk as I hang up.

Elena laughs loudly getting out of the car and grabbing her bag. I slip my phone into my pocket and get out, grabbing my two bags and following Elena towards the entrance.

We walk up to the desk, the woman looks up, pushing her glasses on and asks "What can I help you two with today?"

"Two tickets to Milan,Italy please" I smile glancing back at Elena grinning.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed! **

**~The more you review the faster I post~**

**;)**

**Anyway**

**IMPORTANT!**

*******For future reference, stelena or delena?*******

**~Melzie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites and followers! I'm ecstatic! Remember im back in school so it might take longer to post. But I will try to post a lot. Anyway...**

**Onto the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

_NO POV-(back in mystic falls)_

Damon hangs up the phone in a rage.

Stefan, who was searching the forest, spots Damon and walks over.

"What happened?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"They're gone." Damon says with a cold face.

"Who's gone?!" He exclaims.

"Elena and Caroline, they were at the air port, and now they're gone." Damon yells back.

"Why the hell would Caroline do that!?" He demands.

"Simple- Elena made her turn it off." Damon says emotionlessly.

"Caroline wouldn't do-" He thinks for a moment before continuing "Yes she would, her mother and then Klaus' mistake." He sighs glaring at nothing.

Damon raises an eyebrow "Vampire Barbie and the Big Bad Hybrid?" He laughs loudly.

Stefan rolls his eyes and starts his way back to his motorcycle.

_NO POV- (on the plane before arriving in Milan)_

Caroline giggled softly and she stood in the small airport bathroom with an unknown man. He stared at her in awe, smirking slightly. Caroline rolled her eyes playfully.

She looked at him, eyes dilating "You will not scream or move or say a word about this" she says quietly grinning. The man stares at her blinking, confused- he attempts to say something but soon realizes he can't. He shoots her a panic, pleading look.

"Fine fine, I'll be nice." She says, annoyed by his panicked expression. "You will enjoy this." She adds smirking before tipping his neck over. She grins and looks at herself in the mirror.

She looked beautiful, like a dark angel, with veins on the skin beneath her eyes. Her bright blue yes, now red with a blackish back round. Her golden blond locks were slightly disheveled from sitting in her seat for so long and she was wearing a flowy black strapless dress, making her creamy white skin even more notable.

She seemed pleased with herself as she sank her fangs into the mans throat, drinking the heavenly blood. She drank as much as she could before she would kill him.

She grinned pulling back, kissing the mans throat a few times to suck up all the blood that had escaped. She winks at him before licking her lips and quickly compelling him to put a scarf around his throat and forget everything that happened.

She grins hauntingly as she leaves the small bathroom and returns to her seat next to Elena grinning.

"Are we almost there yet?" Caroline asks

"One more hour" Elena replays grinning and looking out the window.

_NO POV- (back in mystic falls)_

Stefan glares walking back in side his mansion.

"What the hell are we gonna do, they'll either get themselves discovered or killed within a week." Damon demands enraged.

"The only thing we can do is go after them. We have to help Elena turn her humanity back on, along as Caroline as well." Stefan states walking to his room.

"Is this about the whole ripper Stefan thing?" He asks raising an eyebrow and following his brother.

"Yes, I owe her. We did this to her anyway. We did this to all of them, they would've been fine had we never shown up in the first place." Stefan mutters packing some clothes into a duffel bag.

"And how do we find them? Its not like we're good trackers or anything." Damon says glaring.

"Klaus." Stefan states as he continues to pack his things.

"Are you serious? How long has he been after Katherine? He won't do anything." Damon yells.

"Well he's our only chance, and he won't stop because he's in love with Caroline." Stefan says looking Damon in the eye.

"You can't be serious." He glares weakly, knowing its probably true.

_CAROLINE POV-_

The plane had finally landed after sitting there for hours. Planes sucked. They were so small and crowed- they so needed to be in first class next time

Me and Lena got off the plane and went through a lot of annoying procedures which we just compelled out way through mostly- When we were finally out we sat on a bench out side of the airport.

The weather was nice, it was warm and the sun was shining, warming my skin.

"So where are we staying?" I ask Elena who has been looking through brochures most of the flight.

"Hotel la villa seems beautiful." She says showing me some pictures in the brochure.

"How about it?" She asks.

I look down at the brochure, it seemed beautiful. The hotel had a vintage style about it. It was simple and beautiful. The bedrooms looked beautiful with the detailed wall paper and old fashioned beds. Over all it was a nice hotel and I liked it.

"It's perfect" Caroline grinned standing and waving for a taxi to stop, she diet have to wait to long as a taxi driver pulled up in front if her. Her and Elena quickly out their bags in the truck and got inside the car. Elena stuck her head into the front row pointing to the hotel as the taxi driver nodded smiling at us.

As the taxi driver started the car and drove as I stared out the window, letting my thoughts wander. The city was beautiful and I'm really excited to explore. I suppose I'm just overwhelmed, it is after all my first time out of mystic falls. I wondered where we'd go next. Australia? Spain? India? I grinned at the thought.

I looked at the scenery most of the way, not talking to Elena. We were too amazed by the beautiful city and the buildings. I might've also take mental notes of all the bars we passed...

After a while the taxi driver stops and we look to the right to where a huge and beautiful hotel stands with an elegant sign stating "hotel de villa."

Elena smirks hugely and hops out paying the taxi driver. I get out and walk to the trunk looking at my surroundings, there's many tourists- that's good-I smirk. I grab my bags and wait in the door-way for Elena to follow me.

We walk inside and Elena talks to the man at the the front desk- she's doing most of the talking (and compelling) since she took Italian back in school. She convinces the man to give us the penthouse-may I add for free? Oh, the power of compulsion.

We walk to the elevator- Elena twirling the room key in her fingers. The elevator ride was pretty long- we were on the top floor after all. I leaned back grinning. This was just freaking awesome.

I felt free, alive, amazing. I wanted to leave the hotel and explore!- and do something- anything! Maybe we could go clubbing- or shopping- I didn't wanna "drink" cause I'm still full and considering Elena did the same thing before me, she was too.

The elevator finally stopped and the doors flew open revealing and elegant hallway themed with the colors red and gold. The hall was down the middle of the hotel, only having to doors, one on the left and another on the right. We picked up our bags walking down the hall, Elena walked ahead and stopped at the door with the number "200" in gold on it. She put in the key and and opened the door stepping in and revealing an elegant living room with a balcony filled with plants.

I grinned and dropped my bags, closing the door behind me. I quickly explored the apartment which was quite big with two bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and a dining room. I liked the second bedroom that I had visited with a gray and royal purple theme and a huge tv. Even if the hotel was vintage- it had a lot if electronics.

I smirked flashing back to where Elena was standing and stating " I call the purple room!" I give her a wink and grab my bags walking to my new from for the next few days? Weeks? Months? Who knows.

I set my bags down and looked out the window, this was amazing.

I plopped on the bed sighing, even if I didn't have feelings anymore- a part of me- a very small part- a very very small part- was saying I should've done this with-

some one else.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**

**~~~~~~~the more you review the faster the next chapter is up!~~~~~~~**

**Anywayyyyyyyyy...**

**IMPORTANT!**

******Where should Care and Lena go next?!******

*******For future reference, stelena or delena?*******

**(most of you are saying stelena, you can also give me any other suggestions of who Elena can be with!)**

**BTW- Klaus finds out in the next chapter!**

**;)**

**~Melzie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai everyone. I'm ecstatic, thank you all so much for all the reviews and follows and favorites. I can even believe you like this story so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**anyway **

**on to le story**

**:)**

* * *

**CAROLINE POV~**

I stretched and yawned as I sat up. I looked around and dragged a hand through my tangled hair. I stood up walking to my closet and looking through my clothes.

We decided not to go out last night, it was late and Elena complained about being tired. We did decide ,though, that we'd be going shopping today.

I was looking through my closet in disgust, I wore these things? Ugh. I was now desperate to go shopping. I end up wearing a white dress with teal flower patterns and it's matching cardigan along with black flats. I grimace at the mirror and attempt to fix my hair.

Maybe... We could fit in a makeover before the shopping? I grin walking into the kitchen and making a coffee.

Elena soon comes in, probably because of the coffee. She pours herself a glass and sits next to me.

"So I was thinking before the shopping we could go to that beauty salon we passed on the way her and change it up a bit." I grin.

Elena raises an eyebrow and grins "I've always wanted red highlights..." She trails of.

I squeal and clap thinking over new styles in my head.

Elena finishes her coffee and stands, "let's go?" She grins.

I smile getting up and following her out into the elevator. We exit the hotel and start our walk to the salon.

"We need to get a car." Elena states and I nod in agreement.

"I wonder if they're looking for us" I say.

"Oh yes that- gimme your phone- can't have them tracking us." She grins as I hand her my phone. She throws them to the floor and stomps on them until they're in multiple pieces, I laugh lightly.

"Now we need new phones and a car." I state and she nods walking into the salon.

I smirk and sit down in one of the chairs.

**STEFAN POV~**

I finished packing and was waiting for Damon in the living room. He quickly runs down with a bag flung over his shoulder.

"Do we really have to tell Klaus? He'll come with us." He groans.

"Because he'll help. " I state flatly. Damon groans knowing I'm right.

"Let's just go." He mutters as he walks to his car. I follow him and put my bag in the back seat of his car quickly hopping into the passenger seat as he backs out and starts the drive to klaus' mansion.

**KLAUS POV~**

I woke up the next morning lying across the couch with a massive head ache. I'd have to just forget Caroline- I'd just leave- get out of her life, what's the point of being here if I don't have a chance?

I sigh and walk up to my room taking a shower and getting dressed. I walk down stairs and grab a blood bag out of the fridge as I've grown accustomed to it, mostly because I thought Caroline would approve. I throw he empty bag into the trash and walk to my art room, deciding to draw something. Probably her.

It would distract me, I'd focus on shading the drawing instead of how I hurt her last night.

I didnt work, I groan and end up ripping the paper. I should just leave now. No one would care.

I decide I'm right and walk upstairs planning to pack some of my belongings.

But I hear a knock.

**CAROLINE POV~**

I grinned at myself looking in the mirror. I adored my new hair, it was edgy and gorgeous and I couldn't even! I kept it at the same length because this was a good hair length. Anyway it was now split on the right side and curled. But my hair was ombré now. At the bottom it was a light mint green which turned into a bright dark teal at the middle and back to my natural blond hair. I loved it.

Elena's hair was also different now too, instead of the always straight hair, it was in loose waves and split to the side, she had multiple red streaks in her hair. (Just like in the show)

Elena stood up and fluffed my hair playfully a I glared at her. She laughed lightly and went to compel the lady at the front desk as I waited for her outside.

It was shopping time.

**KLAUS POV~**

I groan loudly as I stomp to the door throwing it open to reveal Stefan and Damon Salvatore. I glared at them- not wanting to deal with anyone right now- I slammed the door but Damon quickly shoved his foot forward and stopped it groaning in pain.

"What do you want?!" I yell refusing to let them in.

"It's about Caroline." Stefan says calmly.

Her name stings me but I raise an eyebrow and allow them to come inside.

They take in the mess I've made from the previous night and look at me as I glare daggers back- I did not need to explain myself to them.

"Have fun last night Klausy? The place reaks of sex." Damon teases smirking.

I give him the deadliest face I can manage, satisfied as he flinches back and sits down.

Stefan glares at his brother and sits down.

I sigh and sit down " What do you two imbeciles like?" I demand.

"We need your help." Stefan states.

"Firstly, why would I help you two? And secondly what the bloody hell does this have to do with Caroline?" I state standing and pouring myself another drink- I needed it.

"Your precious vampire Barbie is missing." Damon says- forward as always.

I freeze for a second and breathe, resisting the urge too run out of here and search for her.

"What does this have to do with you two? You've never cared about her before." I state coldly.

Stefan sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "Elena is with her."

I scoff loudly- "Ah, that's why. Why should I help?" I state.

"Did you not just hear us? Vampire barbie is with her." Damon yells.

"Why should I care anymore? You both surely realize I have no such chance with her- if she does not want to be found- who am I to intercept In her plans?" I say.

"Because you're fucking in love with her!" Damon yells throwing out his arms.

"And I'm giving up on that- she obviously does not have the same feelings towards me. In fact- I was about to leave before you two showed up." I say taking a sip of scotch.

Damon roars and sits back down, "Let's just go Stefan- he obviously doesn't care," Damon says.

In a second I am acroos the room holding Damon up by his neck against the wall.

"Don't you ever say I don't care about Caroline- I care a thousand times more than you. You just want my help for the Petrova." I seethe through my teeth.

Damon chokes as I let go and he falls to the floor clutching his neck.

Stefan sighs and stands. "Klaus please." he pleads.

"Why?" I mutter.

And why? Why in fact should I help? It had no point. Caroline obviously wanted to escape this horrid town, just as I was going to do as soon as these imbeciles leave. As to why she went with Elena- I wouldn't know- she left with the woman who murdered her mother. It was her choice. She wanted nothing to do with me. It was done- final.

Stefan steps closer and runs a hand through his hair once more, as if contemplating something. He stops is few feet away and stares at me thinking it over.

I roll my eyes slightly, sloshing the liquid in my cup.

"Klaus-" Stefan starts.

I look up at him- waiting for an answer- it wouldn't change anything after all.

"-Caroline- She" Stefan pauses.

I squint looking at him impantiently, "spit it out." I demand.

Stefan says and looks numb.

_"She turned it off."_

He states as my cup falls to the floor shattering at my feet.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**~the more you review, the faster the nest chapter is up~**

**;)**

****stelena or delena?****

****where shall they go next?****

**BTW- prepare for surprises in future chapters**

**Thank you❤**

**~Melzie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai everyone.**

** I'm ecstatic, thank you all so much for all the reviews and follows and favorites.**

** I cant even believe you like this story so much. **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**anyway **

**on to le story**

**:)**

* * *

**CAROLINE POV~**

Elena groans plopping down on the couch as she drops tons of bags on the floor. I roll my eyes walking to my room and dumping them on my bed as I glance at my new hair in the mirror, grinning. I walk back into the living room and sit across from her, bored.

"I'm bored lena! Let's to dancing!" I squeal.

"I'm hungry" she whines pouting.

"Well feed once we get on the dance floor!" I clap.

She raises an eyebrow before answering "fine, it'll give me a chance to wear those new heels! " she grins picking up her bags and walking to her room.

I grin and stand walking to my room and closing the door behind me to get dressed.

I decide to take a quick shower drying my hair and curling it.

I grabbed my black skinny jeans and shimmied them on along with a burgundy corset shirt with my new matching burgundy suede wedges with a thick strap that wrapped around my ankle.

I smile at my new outfit in the mirror and applied smokey eye makeup along with a dark maroon lipstick.

I looked bad ass!

I smirk and ruffle my hair before grabbing a leather jacket and pulling it on along with a black clutch. I walk back into the living room and sit, waiting for Elena. And shout the sound of it- she's still showering.

I groan laying my head back on the couch before screaming, "Hurry the hell up Elena!"

I flip on the tv and kick up my feet on the table waiting. After I finish an episode of sponge bob- yes sponge bob! Don't judge me- Elena comes out.

Shes wearing skinny jeans with boots that lace up to her knee along with a floral flowy tank top. She's also wearing a shiny beige-black eyeshadow and a bright red lip stick.

"Let's go." She grins.

I smirk, glad to be doing something other than sitting here. I stand walking out to the elevator.

Come to think of it- I was hungry.

Maybe I'd catch a bite too.

**KLAUS POV~ **

Me, Stefan, and Damon were currently in my car, as I was driving to the airport. I was also arguing with a young vampire named Sarah, whom I had met a few years ago- she was an expert in things like this.

"Did you get anything yet?!" I yelled into the phone.

"Give me a second, I'm checking now Niklaus." She mutters as I hear typing in the back round.

"I already gave you both their numbers! How long does this take! Just track them!" I roar.

"I checked the first and could come up with nothing I'm checking the second- oh. I found it, it was last used with a text to the first number." she says.

"Where are they?!" I yell.

"Milan, Italy-" I cut her off and shut off the phone- it was all I needed.

Stefan glances at me- "So we're going to Milan?"

I nod with a hard facial expression.

I continue driving- until my phone rings again. I glare grabbing it and seeing that it is Rebekah.

I sigh before answering "What do you want dear sister?"

"Where you? Where is everyone?! Im bored brother."

"We're on a trip- entertain yourself while I'm gone." I mutter.

"A trip?" Her voice brightens. "To where?"

"Milan Italy." I state.

"Oh can I come- wait- why are you going to Milan Italy?"

"It none of your business Rebekah." I yell.

"Please- Is this about Caroline?" She ask.

"Rebekah-" she cuts me off.

"Tell me." She says in a deadly voice.

"Fine fine. Elena and Caroline are gone and they've turned of their emotions." I say.

"Really? I wonder if they're any more bearable now.." She trails off.

"Shut up Rebekah." I growl.

"Whatever. I'm coming." She says.

"No you're not. Stay home Rebekah." I state before hanging up.

"What a great big brother" Damon mumbles from the back seat as I glare at him.

I park in front of the air port as I get out quickly, a duffel bag across my shoulder. Damon and Stefan follow like puppy dogs behind me. I make a quick call and arranging a private jet to take us to Milan.

**CAROLINE POV~**

Me and Elena were currently dancing, two men that we didn't know, standing behind us and holding our hips, shaking them to the rhythm of the music.

I smirk at Elena before turning around and facing the man. He was attractive- with black hair, pale skin and green eyes. He looked down at me smirking- if only he knew what I was about to do.

It was simple- to the drunk people of this nightclub, it would look like I was simply kissing his neck.

I smiled innocently up at him- before quickly whispering to him and compelling him To stay quiet. I kiss him first- so he doesn't expect what I'm doing. I brush my lips down his jaw before gently tipping his head to the side- revealing more of his neck. He looks at me in awe grinning slightly. I roll me eyes at him playfully- smirking- before I press my lips to his neck- then in less than a second- my fangs are lodged in his throat.

I drink the blood until I'm full and pull away. I look down at my bite mark spotting a droplet of blood I missed. I lick it up quickly before covering hit up with his sweater. He was wearing a turtle neck- another reason why I'd chosen him.

I looked up at him to examine his expression- he was silent- but I could now see he was in pain. I smile ruefully before compelling him to ignore the pain and forget what just happening to him.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself closer to him dancing.

I could so get used to this.

**KLAUS POV~ **

I was sitting in one of the large seats of the small private jet we were in. Stefan and Damon had both fallen asleep leaving me alone to my thoughts.

I poured myself glass of scotch- it seems to be my best friend lately.

It was simple- I'd find Caroline and help her turn it back on. When she's back- I'd leave... If shed want me to.

I couldn't bear it, this was destroying her light. How many people had she killed so far?

It bothered me. When Stefan ahead said she had turned it off. I was enraged- at myself mostly. I had caused this. It was my fault and I certainly had to fix it.

I'd have my Caroline back- that's a promise.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**~the more you review, the faster the next chapter is up~**

**;)**

****stelena or delena?****

****where shall they go next?****

**BTW- prepare for surprises in future chapters**

**Thank you❤**

**~Melzie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hai everyone.**

** I'm ecstatic, thank you all so much for all the reviews and follows and favorites.**

** I cant even believe you like this story so much. **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**anyway **

**on to le story**

**:)**

* * *

**Rebekah POV~**

How dare he? Telling me what to do. Urgh.

I was currently packing- only my best of course- truthfully I've been missing Stefan. For a while now.

I don't really understand why but I just can't seem to let go of the love we once shared.

Who knows? Maybe on this lovely little trip something will happen again.

I walk to the car, driving to the airport and getting into the private jet I had already booked.

And maybe- maybe- I needed friends. I really actually didn't have any (a surprise right?) Maybe by helping out with this I'd get on their good side.

Overall it'd be a lovely trip- I'd make sure of it- I smirk.

**Caroline POV~**

I groaned as I turned in my bed- eyes opening to see the man from last night- naked.

Last night must've been more fun than I remember.

I sit up and get out of bed walking into the bathroom and taking a shower.

Maybe I'd keep this guy for like title longer, he was tall, dark, and not to mention sexy.

I exit the bathroom in a towel, smirking as I notice the mystery man now awake- his green eyes wide as he takes in my form.

"Morning." I say cheerfully to him as I slip on a matching bra and undies set.

"G-Good morning" he says nervously watching me. Good he knows English.

I give him my best smile as I change into a black flowy lace crop top, skinny jeans, and my black combat boots

I walk over to the man sitting beside him- he seemed to have gotten dressed while I as in the shower but instead of last nights sweater he only has a gray Tshirt that was under it.

"Whats your name babe?" I grin.

"Jason.." He looks at me intently.

"I'm Caroline. Last night was fun." I smirk.

"I-It was." He nods rapidly, his black hair flopping as he nods.

I giggle softly- about to question him- until I hear rapid, demanding knocks on the door.

I raise an eyebrow before walking out- Jason following behind- maybe Elena ordered room service?

I go to to open the door as Elena trails in with her blonde boy toy.

"Did you order room service?" I question.

"No- just answer the damn door" she demands, someone's not a morning person,

I roll my eyes before opening the door- revealing Damon, Stefan, and Klaus.

**No POV~**

Caroline's eyes widen as Damon and Stefan flash in to Elena and Klaus saunters in closing the door behind him.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!" Damon demands.

"Shut up Damon" Stefan demands glaring at the Elena's boy toy who was currently wrapping an arm around her waist, confused and mumbling "Are they your brothers?"

Caroline glares. "Look! We left for a reason- get the fuck out."

Damon and Stefan -still busy looking at Elena and her boy toy- ignore Caroline- of course- where as Klaus listens but was glaring at Jason who was staring at Caroline confused.

"Klaus get out now." She says deathly.

"Can't do that love- at least not until you turn on your emotions" he says.

Before Caroline and Klaus can continue their conversation Damon seems to have had enough as he rips Elena's boytoy's heart out dropping it onto the floor in a bloody rage.

"Seriously? Do you realize how hot he was? And how amazing he is in bed?" She quirks glaring.

Klaus rolls his eyes doing the same to Jason- knowing could edge just compelled him but realizing he had slept with HIS Caroline, he just ripped his heart out.

Stefan- always being calm- says "Could you both please sit down?"

Elena and Caroline look at each other about to speak before Damon and Klaus say- at the same time- "SIT!"

They glance at each other again and sigh sitting.

" I can't believe you- this is too much Elena. You're going too far-" Damon starts

"You made Caroline turn it off too!" Stefan continues as Klaus growls.

Their statements soon turn into a huge lecture which Elena has ignored looking down at her phone, Rebekah had some how found her new number and texted her, she rolled her eyes and deleted it- she texted Caroline who smirked once she got the message.

" Are you two seriously texting?!" Damon roars as he rips the phones out of their hands.

Klaus sighs giving up this lecture- " Caroline come talk to me while these two imbeciles talk to the doppelgänger"

Caroline raises an eyebrow and sighs knowing she has no choice but to talk to him- she walks out to the balcony.

Klaus follows behind her shutting the door.

"Caroline. Im sorry. I'm sorry for sleeping with Haley." He starts

"I don't care." She says

He grabs her chin "Yes you do love- you have to- please? I want my light back."

Caroline huffs turning her head away from him.

"Love, please I'm so sorry about your mother but you need your emotions back- I need you back- Caroline you know I love you- you know I'd give you everything."

She looks at him I with a soft expression.

He smiles before continuing. "I need you to turn on your emotions Caroline- then ill help you- we'll get through this together- then ill show you the world- there's much more to it that bars ad shopping." He says. "Can you do that for me-turn it on?"

She looks at him speechless before nodding making him beam.

"How?" She whispers.

"I need you to think about thing you feels emotions on- your mother mostly, maybe even me?" He tries holding her hand.

Caroline nods closing her eyes.

It's silent as Caroline thinks until she finally opens her eyes bursting into tears and hugging Klaus tightly.

Klaus beams hugging her tightly and kissing her head.

-you think it's over don't you? Think again ;)-

*smirks*

* * *

**HAVE ANY GUESSES ON WHAT REALLY HAPPENS NEXT?**

**so sorry I haven't really posted- schools been a bitch- summers coming so prepare for more chapters.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**~the more you review, the faster the next chapter is up~**

**;)**

****stelena or delena?****

****where shall they go next?****

**BTW- prepare for surprises in future chapters**

**Thank you❤**

**~Melzie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hai guys!**

**I cannot believe the amount of reviews I've recieved on this story.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**So without further adieu I present the next chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**NO POV~**

Klaus held Caroline tightly rubbing her back until she calmed down.

"K-Klaus my emotions- I can't take them!" She whispers.

"I know love I know- focus on only one?" He suggests.

Caroline thinks for a moment before saying "love- my love for you specifically."

Klaus beams, glad this moment happened soon then he expected.

"I love you too." He says smiling.

"I want you now." She says looking up at him innocently.

Klaus is taken aback.

"Caroline, I don't think so, I want to do this right, to date first- for a while" he says.

"But I want you now- we can do all that mushy crap later." She demands stubbornly and she presses her lips to his.

Klaus is caught up- of course he's wanted Caroline. Of course he's dreamt of this. What could he do? She wanted him back for once. So what could he do accept please her?

Klaus picks her up grinning slightly as her long legs wrap around his torso. He walked back inside her bedroom pressing her against the wall kissing down her neck.

"Klaus" she moans his name.

His heart flutters at the fact that he's making her react like this.

And when he's not looking Caroline smirks.

**~early next morning~**

**CAROLINE'S POV~**

It was three in the morning- urgh.

Klaus was next to me- naked and asleep.

I rolled my eyes slightly and carefully got out of his arms.

It was pathetic really- the vampire Barbie had the big bad hybrid wrapped around her little finger.

I pulled on some shorts, a black and white striped top, and my new black Jeffery Campbell lita shoes along with some bold armed jewelry.

I glanced at klaus to make sure he was still asleep and started to pack all my belongings quietly.

I smirked slightly as I picked up my bag and left the room sneaking downstairs to meet Elena.

Once I got outside I found her waiting with an accomplished expression on her face.

"Okay Elena so how exactly to we get out of here- there's no taxis this early!" I challenge just as a red convertible pulls up.

I raise an eyebrow and look at the driver- Rebekah.

"The fuck is she doing here?" I screech.

"Well hello to you too Caroline." Rebekah states smirking.

"Shes our ride- c'mon Care!" Elena grins as she hops in the passenger seat.

I sigh- what else could we do? I put my bags in the trunk and hopped in the back.

Oh- I bet you're wondering what the fuck were doing and why my emotions are still off.

Well if you've noticed me and Elena were texting. Well she came up with a plan she texted me:

_~new message from Elena~_

_Caroline, play along- give him what he wants- make him believe you- distract him and meet me downstairs tomorrow early- three's good._

Well she had a plan and I could do nothing else but follow it- good thing I did- I thought as we speed down an empty road.

"So where we going now?" Rebekah asks.

"Who says you can come with us?" I demand

"Oh maybe the fact that I could easily call my dear brother right now." She smirks.

I sigh and lean back before suggesting "Spain?"

"England!" Of course Elena suggests that- what with her obsession with that British boy band...

"Spain-" Rebekah says. "I have a summer house there- big pool, servants and all that- and the shopping is great!" She grins.

"Spain it is." I agree As we pull up to an airport.

"So Care? Have fun with Klaus last night?" Elena smirks.

"Ew- You did not!" Rebekah yells hopping out and grabbing her bags.

I ignore Rebekah and answer "Well what can I say? He's been around for a while and it seems he knows how to please a woman- it was amazing- too bad it was meaningless." I laugh.

Rebekah frowns slightly but keeps walking as we follow her to the desk.

"Three first class tickets to Spain please." She demands compelling the woman.

**~Later that morning~**

**KLAUS POV~**

I yawned slightly feeling around for Caroline's soft body.

I blinked opening my eyes and seeing she wasn't there.

"Caroline?!" I call through my teeth. Nothing.

I sit up pulling on my pants hoping with everything in me she's in the bathroom-nothing- in the kitchen- nothing- living room- nothing.

I yell out in anger as Damon saunters in yawning-

"What's your problem? Where's Elena? I have to thank her for last night." he smirks as Stefan also walks in.

"THEY'RE GONE" I yell at them furious.

Damon's face falls as Stefan swallows.

I pace in anger- she was lying- faking it all- I wasn't angry at her- I could never be. I was angry at myself for being so foolish.

"Let's go- we have to find them-" I start walking out the door.

"Klaus they're long gone- we'll have to track them again. Besides we shave to clean this up." Stefan says gesturing to the bodies of Elena and Caroline's previous boy toys.

I take a breath and sit attempting to calm myself.

**CAROLINE'S POV~**

I grinned as we arrived at Rebekah's us summer home. Lemme rephrase that- summer mansion. The place was f-ing huge!

I grab my bags walking inside after Rebekah-

"Go pick a room ladies- except the master is mine" she declares walking into a double door room.

I roll my eyes playfully- I suppose Rebekah isn't so bad.

I wander down the halls looking into each room with Elena following behind bit she soon settles for a gray and black themed room.

I keep walking going to the last door- the room was a navy blue. The need was a dark wood color and I could see it had its one bathroom.

Perfect.

I thought as I dropped my bags and landed face first on the bed in a childish fit of giggles.

Wait.

I froze as I took in the scent of the pillow.

"This is Klaus' room." Rebekah states smirking and leaning against the door frame.

"So what?" I challenge.

"Oh nothing- just came to tell you we're goi to the pool." she grins and saunters out.

So what if I chose klaus' room?

It meant nothing.

Don't think I'm gonna have some huge epiphany where I feel regret and love for klaus.

That's so not gonna happen.

I quickly changed into my dark blue bikini and ran outside after Rebekah and Elena- I so needed a drink.

* * *

**So what did you guys think?!**

**I hope you liked it and ill do my best to update more.**

**Where should they go next?**

**And who should Elena end up with? **

**Who should Rebekah end up with?**

**~the more reviews the faster the next chapter is up~**

**So um pretty much thanks so much for all the reviews and follows and favorites!**

**~Melzie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Um hai guys!**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't written in forever.**

**It just completely slipped my mind and I'm so sorry.**

**I promise ill write more often!**

**And I'd like to thank you all so so so much for the 100+ reviews**

**I can't believe you all like this story so much!**

**So on to the story!**

**Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

**KLAUS POV~**

I'm furious. I should've known. I should've been able to tell.

Now we've lost them again.

I kept my hands clenched into fists as Stefan and Damon disposed of the body's and as we walked into the lobby compelling the man at the front desk about the blood and all.

I was furious that I had my first time with Caroline and it wasn't with the real Caroline- but I'm mostly furious at myself.

"Do you smell that?" Stefan questions crinkling his nose.

"What?" Damon comments.

I inhale it immediately my sisters scover and alot of perfume as if she was trying to cover it up.

I grind my teeth reaching for my phone dialing Rebekahs number.

"Hello dear brother, having fun on your trip are you?" She questions as I could practically hear her smirk on the other end.

"Where are you?" I manage to say between my teeth.

"Well you wouldn't let me come with you so I decided to take a trip of my own." She answers as I hear speaking in the backround.

"Where." I seethe.

"Oh- It Seems I must go- Have fun on your trip." she hangs up.

Stefan sighs- "So now what?"

"We go to Spain." I say walking.

"What?" Damon comments

"The voices in the background were speaking fluent Spanish. They're in our beach house in Spain." I growl, annoyed to even explain.

"That was easy." Damon mutters was we walk to a taxi.

**CAROLINE POV~**

I sigh contently as I laid back on the inflatable pool chair.

I wasn't sure how long this would last- no Damon, Stefan, or not to mention Klaus who these two irritating people would not stop bothering me about- but I'm sure as hell going to enjoy this peace while I can.

Rebekah and Elena would not stop pestering me after I switched to the guest bedroom.

I refused to sleep in Klaus' room- shouldn't they be treating me oppositely?

Apparently not.

Those two idiots need to understand that my emotions are off and frankly I could care less- something just felt off about that room.

It has honestly nothing to do with Klaus.

"We're back from shopping Care!" Elena announces as I sigh.

"Didn't miss us I see." Rebekah smirks as they walk back inside to changing into their bikinis.

Soon enough to my dismay, they return and walk to the lounge chairs- Rebekah barking orders to a butler about getting us drinks.

I close my eyes- maybe theyll leave me alone.

"Caroline?" I hear Rebekah call.

I inwardly sigh before replying with a simple "hmmm?"

"I've been wonder as to _why_ you've shut off your emotions?" She asks.

"I killed her mommy." Elena comments as I send her a glare.

"I guess that's your answer." I say bluntly.

"That's all? Did you see me turn mine off during that whole Ester episode" she huffs.

I roll my eyes.

"It doesn't matter anymore Rebekah- and if you haven't noticed- I don't care." I say hopping off the pool float and walking towards the pool steps.

"Oh trust me I've noticed." I hear Rebekah mutter.

I huff walking towards the towel until I'm pinned against the wall by strong hands- I gasp in surprise looking up- Klaus.

**NO POV~**

"Klaus! What do you think you're doing?!" Rebekah demands annoyed.

"I thought your emotions came back- I can't believe you- Ill just do it right now- turn your emotions back on" Klaus seethes his hands firmly on Caroline's waist pinning her against a brick wall.

Caroline's jaw drops- not used to Klaus being this rough with her.

"Klaus let go of her. She'll never forgive you." Stefan says from behind him.

Klaus stays silent listening.

"She'll focus on her hate for you- then you'll never have a chance- you know that- you need to help her- not mate her hate you." Stefan continues.

Klaus huffs letting Caroline's waist go and trunking around.

"Sadly you are correct Stefan- But I could alway make the person who cause this turn their emotions back on- I honestly could care less of what she thought of me." Klaus grins and in a flash he has Elena pinned down in the pool chair.

"I command you to turn on your emotions and keep them on." Klaus manages through his teeth as he stands back up.

Elena screams and begins to scream violently.

Damon rushes to her side attempting to comfort her as she flails in his arms.

"I can't- I can't- I can't- I CAN'T take this" Elena screams holding her head as tears stream down her face.

Damon glares at Klaus- who has a murderous expression on his face.

Carolines eyes widen.

"What hells did you do Klaus! She was my only chance to get out of that damned town!" Caroline screams- "Why do you have to come searching for me?! Why can't you just leave me the hell alone!"

Klaus turns her her grabbing her shoulders tightly- "Because I'm in love with you." He seethes.

Caroline roll her eyes "yeah I know that- I don't care- you just need to give up!"

Klaus laughs bitterly storming into the mansion and leaving the shocked group behind.

"Honestly Caroline if you don't DONT turn on your emotions soon I'll turn them on for you." Rebekah says following after Klaus.

Caroline roll her eyes glancing at the sobbing Elena in Damon's arms. She scoffed annoyed.

"Well if that's all- I'm off." Caroline mutters walking inside planning to pack her things.

**CAROLINE POV~**

I huffed as I walked inside- still soaked from the pool trailing water in- I went directly to my room ignoring the sound if Klaus and Rebekah arguing.

I was annoyed- Klaus was really getting on my nerves by now.

I quickly towel dried my hair slipping into my brown jc litas, a floral strapless dress, an olive green military sweater and a braided brown belt.

Maybe I could go to somewhere less known this time- No Elena or Rebekah to hold me back.

I grabbed my duffel bag throwing my things into it rapidly flashing around the room.

"And what do you think you're doing love?" Klaus asks from the doorway.

"Away from here and you." I say coldly continuing.

"I don't think so- we can stay here or go back to mystic falls." He states

"There is no we "love." I mock.

Klaus rolls his eyes annoyed. "Honestly I don't like this side of you- you're even more stubborn- I didn't know that was possible but apparently it is"

I roll my eyes trying my best to ignore him.

"Caroline- I know you're in there- that bright and loving part of you- the part of you that I fell in love with- I know your in there and I will bring you back." Klaus whispers now standing directly behind me.

I scoff- "Klaus just give up- Im going to travel now matter what- I want to see the world- you're the one who put this idea in my head remember?" I huff.

Klaus freezes for a moment thinking. "You're right- let me show you the world then-"

"I don't want to go with you!" I screech.

"It's either that or you run- and I find you again and again and again.." He trails off.

I stare at him annoyed- and stop to think about his option- he'd pay for everything and everything would be just plainly more luxurious.

I sighed- I'd still have to deal with him.

I looked at him narrowing my eyes.

"fine." I managed through my teeth.

"Great- we'll be off tomorrow morning." He states walking out of my room.

"To where!" I scream after him.

I wait for a reply but instead hear his irritating laugh-

And so it begins.

* * *

**Opinions on this chapter?**

**Do you guys like that she's going to be traveling with Klaus now?**

**What to you think about what happened to Elena?**

**Please review and favorite!**

**Again I'm so sorry for not writing in so long!**

**I promise to write more!**

**~Melzie**


End file.
